


Betty's Secret

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Archie Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty remembers a time when she and Veronica were friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betty's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> To Wildcard:   
>  I just want to let you know I had a lot of fun writing this, the story did turn it differently from ehat I thought it would though. I tweaked with canon a bit, hope you don't mind. I hope that this is at least close to what you envisioned and that you enjoy it.
> 
> Written for Wildcard

 

 

Betty Cooper ran home fuming. That rich snob Veronica Lodge had done it again. She'd stolen  
Betty's date right out from under her nose!  
In between sobs, Betty let out a sigh. It was her own fault, she supposed. She should've watched  
Archie ever step of the way. If she had, he wouldn't have left her to go trailing after Veronica and  
who knows how many other women.  
Finding herself at home sooner than she realized, Betty slammed the door open and ignoring her  
mother's concerned questions stomped up the stairs to her room.  
Upon entering her room, Betty flung herself down on her bed in a fit of frustrated tears.   
Maybe it wasn't all her fault. What made that Archie Andrews so great anyway? After all, if he  
hadn't come to Riverdale...  
Betty cut her train of thought off with an abrupt gasp. Where had that come from? She couldn't  
be *that* angry with Archie, could she? Still she couldn't help her mind from drifting back to the  
past.   
Rolling over, she spotted something sticking out from the top drawer of her bureau. Her heart  
hammered slightly in her chest. Her old diary from junior high. Cautiously, she reached over and  
took it from its' resting place.  
At first she only glanced through the book, turning pages at a steady pace. She slowed to a stop  
however when she came upon a loose photograph.  
The picture showed a young Betty her arm slung around Veronica, both girls grinning widely. The  
printing on the back read: B+V Friends 4Eva.  
Betty wiped away a tear that had been building in her eye. Did Ronnie even remember that time  
she wondered? If she did, did it matter to her?   
It certainly mattered to Betty.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and Betty couldn't wait to go see her best friend,  
Veronica Lodge. School was just letting in again after the summer and Ron had gone to France  
with her parents during the holidays, so Betty had been unable to visit.  
Barely able to control her excitement, Betty climbed the steps to Riverdale Junior High and  
opening the door, went in search of Veronica.  
When Betty finally spotted her, hanging out by her locker, she appeared talking to someone else.  
Coming closer, Betty realized it was the red haired boy who had just moved in next door to her.  
They'd had a few conversations and him seemed nice, if a little clumsy.  
"Hey," Betty said, approaching.  
"Oh hello, Betty dear." Veronica turned and said.  
Betty could hardly believe it, Veronica had certainly matured during her trip to Europe.   
While it seemed that Veronica was already ahead of her in everything, [she had been the first one  
of the girls to get her period,] Betty was amazed by the changes she saw in her friend.  
Veronica was nearly a foot taller than she had been when she left, her hair was longer as well and  
she wore it down, letting it fall to the middle of her back. Her fingernails, [which were long and  
obviously false,] were painted bright red. But the thing the that shocked Betty most of all were  
Veronica's breasts, which had grown large and full, allowing her to wear fashionably tight outfit,  
which clung to her slim body.  
"Close your mouth, Betty." Veronica said in a somewhat disgusted sounding tone and Betty  
realized in shock that it had been hanging open.  
Uh, hi." Betty offered weakly, waving at the boy, *Archie,* she mentally reminded herself.  
"Hi again," Archie offered quietly. Betty looked up at his face and realized with mild shock that his  
freckles made him sort of cute.  
"You two know each other?" Veronica asked, with what Betty thought was a slight whine in her  
tone.  
"Oh yeah, Betty and I live right next door to each other." Archie offered with a wide grin.  
Something about the way he said it, and the disapproving look on Ronnie's face, made Betty feel  
sick to her stomach.

Later that day, Betty had gone over to Veronica's to hang out. They had been having a wonderful  
time, Veronica had shown Betty photographs and souvenirs from her vacation, not to mention  
given Betty numerous gifts.  
They were just finishing a swim in Veronica'ss enormous heated in door pool, when Veronica asked  
Betty a sudden question.  
"Hey, do you think Archie Andrews is cute?"  
The question caught Betty off guard. What *did* she think about Archie? He seemed like a nice  
guy, she supposed, despite being a little goofy. And she *did* like his freckles.  
"Yeah, I guess." she replied.  
Veronica seemed quiet during the rest of their visit. She laughed and smiled, but something seemed  
off. Betty wished she knew what it was.

After that day, things changed. Veronica seemed to become busier and busier, always making  
excuses as to why she couldn't spend time with Betty. Betty noticed however, that she had no  
trouble finding time to be with Archie. And what was worse, Ronnie seemed to view Betty as her  
competition for Archie's affections and soon so did everyone else in the school. Even Reggie  
Mantle, who had often teased them, calling them lesbians and dykes took notice and stopped.  
Well, Betty supposed, perhaps this attention from Veronica was better than none at all. From then  
on, Betty made up her mind to give Veronica the best competition she could.

Betty came out of her memories with a start. She couldn't believe it. She'd forgotten the real reason  
she'd started chasing after Archie in the first place. It wasn't that she was so attracted to Archie, it  
was all because of Veronica. Veronica was the one she cared for. But what should she do? Would  
Veronica even understand? Thinking about it, she knew there was only one way to find out.

When Betty got to the Lodge mansion, she was shown in by a slightly confused Smithers the butler,  
who knew that Betty and Veronica hadn't been seeing each other socially for some time, but was  
impressed by Betty's tone. After finding out that Veronica was in her room Betty made her way up  
the stairs and than timidly knocked.  
Betty entered the room quietly. "Hello, Veronica."  
"Betty?" Veronica jumped at the sound of Betty's voice, and quickly got off her king-sized bed.  
"I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Betty said, softly.  
Veronica still taken aback, appeared to be speechless. After a long silence however, she finally  
managed to speak. "Why are you here?" she asked, quietly.  
Betty fidgeted a little in the expensive arm chair she was sitting in. "I, uh, wanted to.." Betty started  
but trailed off.  
Veronica shifted her weight on the bed and cocked her head in askance.   
Swallowing her fear, Betty tried again. "I wanted to tell you that..." Betty stopped again. She didn't  
believe how ridiculous she was being, she couldn't tell Veronica how she felt.  
Thinking on her feet, she changed tactics. "I've decided to give up on Archie."  
The silence that followed was nearly deafening. Then suddenly, Veronica said, "Oh Archie  
Andrews is a complete bore. I'm through with him. The nerve of him going out of town with his  
parents, when I needed an escort to my Daddy's dinner party this weekend."  
Betty held her breath for a minute. "Are you serious this time, Ron?" she asked.  
"Absolutely Betty. Take him if you really want him."  
Betty's breath caught in her throat. "I don't really. Want him, I mean." And with that, Betty found  
herself moving towards Veronica and unbelievably, pressing her lips to her friend's.   
When Betty realized what she was doing, she extracted her lips from Veronica's in a hurry. She  
looked up at the dark haired girl with a mixture of regret and sadness.   
Out of all the things Betty was expecting, confusion, rage, disgust, Betty could never have guessed  
what happened next.  
"Why Betty dear," Veronica said slowly "I thought you'd *never* make a move." And with that  
she pulled Betty's head to hers, for a much more passionate kiss.

Betty and Veronica sat in Pop Tate's, enjoying burgers, fries and a chocolate soda. They were  
holding hands and laughing, clearly lost in their own private joke. They were so wrapped up in each  
other, they didn't even notice as the door behind them opened and Archie walked in.  
"Hey girls," he said, walking up to their table happy to see both of his favourite women getting  
along for once.  
The two young women halted in their conversation and turned to look at Archie.  
"Oh hello, Archie." Veronica said without much emotion.  
Archie looked puzzled for a second, then turned his attention to Veronica's companion. "Hi, Betty.  
Either of you want to go anywhere tomorrow?"  
Betty laughed a little. "I don't think so, Archie." she said in a good natured tone.  
"Sunday then? Monday?" he tried again.  
This time, Veronica answered. "No Archie, I think Betty and I are going to be busy for a long  
*long* time."  
Defeated, Archie turned and walked away.  
Spotting Reggie Mantel at a table behind him, Archie turned to speak with him. "What gives?" he  
asked.  
"With what, freckle snoot?" asked Reggie.  
"The girls! I go away for one weekend and now neither of them will give me the time of day." Not  
waiting for a reply. Archie left the shop.  
Looking over at the girls' table, where they had dissolved into giggles once again, Reggie smirked.  
He had known all along.

 

 

 


End file.
